Typically, an access point such as a gateway device may provide a plurality of services to a customer premise, and the plurality of services may be provided through wireless communications passed between the access point and one or more client devices or stations. The delivery of wireless communications between an access point and a client device may be limited by the strength of a signal existing between the access point and a client device. For example, distance, obstacles, signal type, and radio transmit power may affect the delivery of wireless communications between an access point and client device.
One or more network extenders (e.g., Wireless Ethernet Coax Bridge (WECB)) may be installed within a customer premise to expand the range of a wireless network that is provided by an access point. Such a wireless home network that incorporates one or more network extenders in communication with an access point may be referred to as a wireless distribution system (WDS) extended network and may provide a greater range than that of a standard wireless network.
However, manual configuration of a WDS network is a tedious and error-prone task that typically requires specialized technical knowledge. For example, installation of the one or more network extenders typically requires that a user, installer, or technician manually configure each network extender with wireless network parameters (e.g., service set identifier (SSID) information) that are applied at the access point. Moreover, various security measures (e.g., passwords/passphrases, encryption keys, etc.) may need to be overcome in order to enable a network extender to communicate with an access point. Further, each time that an update to network parameter(s) is made at the access point, the update(s) must typically be repeated at some or all of the network extenders associated with the access point. Also, configuration parameters may need to be modified when a network extender is relocated within a subscriber premise in order to associate the network extender with an appropriate access point. Therefore, it is desirable to improve upon methods, systems and apparatuses for configuring a WDS network.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.